


Any Port in a Storm?

by Waldo



Category: NCIS
Genre: Drunkenness, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s06e02 Agent Afloat, First Kiss, M/M, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-13
Updated: 2009-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-04 02:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waldo/pseuds/Waldo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Abby and Ziva started a game of spin the bottle. You aren't playing, but you won," Tony slurred.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Any Port in a Storm?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/ncisdrabble100/profile)[**ncisdrabble100**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/ncisdrabble100/) prompt 'intoxicated'.

Abby knew how to pick the right place for an impromptu celebration.  And, as far as Tony was concerned, returning from Agent Afloat, was a reason to celebrate.

Everyone had to buy him a drink, and after months without, he hadn't turned anyone down.  He was glad his car was still in storage and that he'd be crashing with Gibbs for a while, because he was pretty sure the _Seahawk_ decks in a storm were steadier than that bar's floor.

Ziva had ordered three Sangria pitchers and shared liberally, and now she and Abby had him cornered at the end of the bar and he suspected he wouldn't be getting out of this conversation – whatever it was about - anytime soon.

"In Israel we play this game," Ziva said as she finished Tony's Corona and laid the bottle on its side.  "Twist the bottle."  She gave the bottle an awkward turn.

"It's 'spin the bottle'!" Abby corrected excitedly.  "Tony goes first, since this is his party."  Abby shoved the bottle at Tony.

Sighing dramatically, indulging the girls, Tony gave it a spin.  It went around a dozen times before pointing to the space between the girls.

"No one," Abby teased.  "Try again."

Ziva appraised the bottle carefully. "Actually, I believe it is pointing at Gibbs," she told Tony with a raised eyebrow.

Tony smirked and finished the glass of Sangria Abby had passed him.  "Really?"

"Oh, yes," Ziva insisted.

"Ooookay…" Tony said, staggering to where his boss was 'supervising' his crew.

"Abby and Ziva started a game of spin the bottle. You aren't playing, but you won," Tony slurred.

Abby's eyes widened as Tony wrapped one hand around Gibbs head and kissed him soundly.

Ziva actually blushed when, once Tony ended the kiss, Gibbs grabbed Tony by the beltloops and pulled him in for another.


End file.
